The invention relates to a method for manufacturing semiconductor components in and in particular bipolar transistors by selective epitaxial processes.
The method is used in particular for manufacturing bipolar transistors of Si or III/V semiconductor compounds. Bipolar transistors of this type are integrated in--among others--Si-VLSI (very large scale integration) or multifunctional circuits, e.g. opto-electronic circuits.
With conventional methods of manufacturing bipolar transistors, the components are structured, i.e. the active component layers are produced and/or provided with contacts by implantation and/or diffusion processes generally carried out or cured at high temperatures (approx. 800.degree.-1000.degree.). The lateral dimensions of the individual transistor layers differ, in particular the lateral expanse of the base layer is frequently greater than that of the emitter layer.